The Princess and Her Knight
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Bloom returns back into Kaname's life, she saw a shocking discovery when she found him having an infidelity with his sister, Yuki... Bloom had no choice but to leave him, until she finds comfort with Hanabusa Aido. (Set During The Manga! AU to The Sakurakoji Hime!)
1. Reunion

**Hello, GirlGoneGamer here! Somehow, I had an idea where Bloom had Hanabusa Aido as a childhood friend in the past... and so on, which I'm not going to explain anything new. So, I have a new story for everyone to love and I hope that you'll want more chapters from me, until the end of the story. And I will create more Bloom Sakurakoji one-shots, if I can... In my free time away from making more chapters to my Grand Theft Auto V stories!**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji, Tsubaki Kuran and others is what I own for this story!**

 **But a warning for y'all, this is not a Bloom and Kaname love story! Please don't hate me for this!**

* * *

The Princess and Her Knight

* * *

The limousine ride was strangely quiet as Bloom Sakurakoji is staring out of the window, looking tedious. The Level C driver used his brown eyes stare at Bloom for a few more seconds, as the pink haired princess had her right hand underneath her chin, showing a slouchy look which a pureblood like herself should never do.

"Lady Bloom?" The driver questioned while using his English accent, as Bloom blinked a few times to snap out of her bored state, before looking at the Level C driver. Her sapphire blue eyes stared at his brown eyes for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Bloom questioned after straightening herself upright and having her hands on her lap.

"I know that this is not my business but… is everything alright, my lady? You've been stressing out from left to right, which is very odd to see in a pureblood princess like yourself." The driver named Sebastian questioned before explaining about Bloom's quietness.

"I'm… Im just worried, that's all, Sebastian." Bloom answered, now clasping her hands together.

"You haven't seen Lord Kuran in a very long time, since the academy and the fall of Rido Kuran, my lady. Of course, you will be feeling nervous. I bet he will be ecstatic to see you." Sebastian explained.

"Okay, I trust you, Sebastian, but one more question." Bloom stated.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian said, while looking back at the road before turning left to a dirt road, leading towards the woods.

"I need an honest opinion. How do I look?" Bloom questioned, showing Sebastian her casual attire. The pink haired princess wore a left lace inserted vintage knee length dress that had a classic round neckline, with a sheer feminine leaf lace sleeves and delicate lace cover top. On her legs were a pair of black knee high riding boots with buckles that she usually wore if she was riding her horse, Hoshi or her human dog, Fang.

"Like a vision of perfection, my lady. I'm sure Lord Kuran would love to see you looking brilliant…" Sebastian answered, as they were approaching Kuran Manor, before the Level C driver starting the turning the steering wheel towards his left a few times. Then he had his right foot pushing on the brakes gently, before having the limousine in reverse. "Well, we've arrive at Kuran Manor, my lady…" He stated, before stopping the limousine and set it in park. Sebastian climb out of the limousine, before fast walking towards Bloom's backseat door on the left side to open the door for the pink haired princess. "I'll be out here, waiting for your return." He said, before Bloom climbed out of the limousine while fixing her dress once her feet touched the ground.

Bloom nodded before she look around the outside of her late aunt and uncle's mansion where her fiance, Kaname Kuran and her cousin, Yuki are residing at, instead of her mother's mansion where she lives. While staring at the large gothic mansion, Bloom noticed the the wilting vines around the manor where she remembered the beautiful small roses used to grow around to bring out a lively, earthly touch.

"Weird atmosphere… even though I haven't been here in a long time, I must see my fiance after three months." Bloom said to herself quietly as she walked towards the main front doors, before climbing the small steps and now she stood in front of the Victorian doors.

Looking to her left, she noticed the doorbell and press it as she heard it ring throughout the manor from the outside. Next, Bloom knocked on the door a few times before she decided to wait, but somehow she didn't feel no one coming towards the doors from the inside.

"Hello?" Bloom called out, before backing away and getting on her knees to look through the mail slot and yet she couldn't see anything but the lights on in the living room area. "Hello?" She called out once more, before backing away and decided to walk towards the nearest window on her left. "Anyone home? Kaname?" She called out.

Using her vampire vision, Bloom can see the inside of the dark room through the glass window, before she felt a Level B presence coming towards the front doors. She ran back towards the front steps, and waited for someone to answer the door, until they finally open.

"Bloom-sama?!" Hanabusa Aido exclaimed shockingly as his icy blue eyes widened once he saw his childhood friend after the battle against Rido Kuran who was unconscious and stayed at Cross Academy, before she was able to return home. "You're awake." He said.

"Hanabusa… It's been so long." Bloom said.

"You've always say that, Bloom-sama." Hanabusa said with a smile.

"And you need to stop calling me that and call me Bloom, instead." Blake reminded him. "Do you mind if I come in? I'm looking for Kaname."

"Why yes, my lady." Hanabusa said, moving out to the side and letting Bloom walk into Kuran Manor and yet she did with a smile on her face.

As Bloom walked past Hanabusa, her cherry blossom colored hair flowed in the air as the blonde haired vampire breathe in the hair scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms, which causes him to daydream for a few seconds.

"Hanabusa?" Bloom called out as she noticed him daydreaming before snapping her fingers, a few times to make he return back to reality. "Welcome back to living world inhabited by humans and vampires." She said, after his icy blue eyes stared back at Bloom's sapphire blue eyes and after a few seconds of silence with a smile, Hanabusa finally speak up.

"Would you like something to drink? I've made afternoon tea for Kaname-sama, but it's getting cold-" Hanabusa started to offer, before he was cut off by his childhood friend/pureblood princess.

"No, I wouldn't mind." Bloom answered, Hanabusa nodded only once before leading his childhood friend into the living room area, until the pink haired princess suddenly stop as she felt a certain presence underneath her. Then Hanabusa turn around to face Bloom who had a confused look on her face, while looking down at her feet before taking a few steps back, and look back up at the Level B vampire.

"Is there something wrong, Bloom-sama?"

"Why is Kaname underneath us as we speak? Is he in the basement?" Bloom questioned, before she and Hanabusa smelled the scent of blood, filling the air which causes the pink haired princesses sapphire blue eyes glowed a dangerous crissiom red color. "Hmm… I smell blood…" Bloom said quietly as she inhaled the sweet smell of blood while showing a smile… but it suddenly change when the blood scent turned out to be Yuki's innocent blood. "No…" Bloom said as her eyes return back to her normal blue eye color and they were widened in shock.

"Bloom-sama, wait!" Hanabusa said as Bloom ran off into the Kuran Manor as she found a flight of stairs leading downstairs into the basement.

As she ran into the dark hallway of the basement, Bloom can now smell Kaname's blood in the air while it was mix in with the innocent blood that she wasn't able to recognize.

But when she reached the doors of the basement, it brought back memories of how her late aunt and uncle, Juri and Haruka Kuran had kept both her cousin Kaname and Yuki away from the outside word and from Rido Kuran.

Once she snapped back into reality, Bloom twisted the door handle and let it open all the way as her sapphire blue eyes widened when she saw her fiance, Kaname Kuran giving his sister a vampire kiss, by sharing their own blood together with their locked lips and half of their clothes on the white carpet.

Covering her mouth in shock, Hanabusa finally catch up with his childhood friend as his icy blue eyes widened with his mouth gaping wide open.

"Kaname-sama?!" Hanabusa exclaimed in shock, before Bloom look back at the blonde haired vampire and helped him close his mouth with her right hand.

As Kaname and Yuki look at the doors of the basement, their glowing red eyes widened as they saw Bloom Sakurakoji in front of them when they believe that she was still in coma after the battle against Rido Kuran.

"Bloom..." Kaname started to say as he kept his garnet red eyes locked onto the pink haired princess who still had her mouth cover with both hands. "Is that you, my dear rose?" He questioned as he stood up, licking his mouth clean of Yuki's innocent blood while getting his black button up shirt, and seeing Bloom's sapphire blue eyes turned watery.

"Bloom-itoko-sama, I thought you were asleep after the battle against our uncle." Yuki said after licking her mouth clean and fixing her white bra straps. "It's not what you think, itoko-sama. I was in the need of blood, and Kaname-" She started to explain before in a split second, Bloom stood in front of her with tears running down her pale face as she raised her hand up in the air and Yuki's cinnamon brown eyes widened in fear...


	2. Helium

As Bloom raised her hand up in air, Kaname grabbed onto her wrist tightly, before she swiftly turn her face towards him with glowing red eyes filled with anger. While breathing in and out slowly, Bloom's glowing red eyes return back to sapphire blue as Kaname removed his grip when the pink haired princess return back to normal, before her big blue eyes closed.

Suddenly, Bloom gave out an loud anger cry as tears spring out the corner of her close eyes and punched Kaname in the face, as the almighty pureblood's body launches backwards and he was slammed against the west wall of the basement.

Yuki covered her mouth in shock as she witnessed of how Bloom used her anger against her brother. As Kaname was slowly getting off the floor, he realize that his whole body made a large crack in the wall along with the large picture frame of Haruka and Juri Kuran was split in two. Bloom's sapphire blue eyes started glowing a cyan blue as she lifted up her right hand for her deadly blue flames to ignite into the palm of her hand.

"No!" Yuki retorted as she ran in front of her own cousin and spreaded her arms out, protecting Kaname from behind her. Bloom stood there, watching Yuki who had determination to break up the fight against Bloom and her only brother. "I'm not going to let you harm my brother." She explained, before Bloom grabbed Yuki by her neck after when her dark flames and glowing cyan blue eyes disappeared. The pink haired princess stared at the young Kuran princess for a few seconds as she was having a hard time, trying to break free from Bloom's grasp.

"I save you once Yuki. And this is how you repay me? Your own cousin?!" Bloom explained before questioning the young Kuran princess and tossed her her to the north side of the basement. "So, after when I save you and Yuki from Rido… This is how you repay me? I was at Cross Academy alone without you or Yuki. My mother, Akira-chan, Junichi-kun and even Sebastian and Godfather were there, but not you after when I woke up from my coma." She explained to Kaname as he slowly stand back up on his own two feet, while Yuki and Hanabusa watched the pureblooded couple quietly.

"My dear rose-" Kaname started to say, before...

*SMACK*

The sound of Bloom's right hand collided with Kaname's cheek, as he taken the stinging pain while Yuki and Hanabusa both had a shock look in the face, after when Bloom slapped Kaname.

Kaname gave out a small chuckle as he showed a small smile. "You didn't mean to do that to me." He said, as he moved his face back to looking back at Bloom who had a fierce determine look in her face, which she inherited from her mother, Tsubaki Kuran. "Look at you, showing anger towards your own fiance when you should be such a loving and beautiful pureblood princess. Even though you are my cousin and I should treat you like my fiance. But the truth is…" Kaname's garnet red eyes started glowing a dangerous crissiom red color, before having his hands on Bloom's cheeks. Having her look deeply into the Kaname's glowing red eyes, the pink haired princesses sapphire blue eyes matches the same color of Kaname's as she was hypnotize by the almighty pureblood. "You don't want me to let you go." He whispered against Bloom's pink lips as he can smell the sweet scent of pink punch.

When he was about to kiss Bloom's lips after so long, the pink haired princess was pulled away from him by Hanabusa as he had his hand on Bloom's shoulder. Then Bloom was finally brought back to reality when her sapphire blue eyes return back to normal, before turning her face towards Hanabusa who had a protective look on his face when he defended Kaname back at Cross Academy.

"Hanabusa?" Bloom questioned quietly, knowing that a Level B vampire like him shall not stand in pureblood's way of negotiating things.

"Kaname-sama…" Hanabusa said, as he was slowly bringing up his courage, before he look at him straight in the eyes. "I think you should leave her alone."

"Wait, Hanabusa, before you say too much-" Bloom started to explain, before Hanabusa cut her off, by turning towards the pink haired princess.

"No, I'm not letting him hurt you again." Hanabusa rejected, before turning back to face Kaname. "I'm not afraid of you, Kaname-sama. You should never put your hands on her!"

"Like how you did when you two kissed at the soiree hosted by father, Aido?" Kaname explained, as Bloom's and Hanabusa's eyes widened. "You two think I've wouldn't noticed and let you two get away with such nonsense to keep to yourselves? I don't think so." After explaining what he saw on the night of the soiree, Kaname felt a circular cold metal hit against his cheek as it fallen down to the floor.

Kaname, Hanabusa and Yuki look down to see a silver engagement with its diamond shaped like a blooming rose with sapphires incrusted onto the band.

That was Bloom's engagement ring from Kaname.

Then Bloom managed to make a run for it, as she decided not to look back at the doors of the basement and headed back outside to where her Level C driver, Sebastian was waiting on the pink haired princesses return. Once Bloom made it back outside of Kuran Manor, Sebastian saw the pink haired princess looking down on the ground as the Level C driver open the backseat door for Bloom to enter… but she only stare at the inside of the limousine.

"Lady Bloom? Did something happen?" Sebastian questioned, as he watched the pink haired princess grabbing her blue pea coat that was laying down on the seats of the limousine.

Bloom looked up at the grey skies, as she felt raindrops tapping on top of her long flowing pink hair, face and shoulders while putting on her peacoat and started walking away from the limousine, towards the wooded area.

"Lady Bloom, come back. It's not safe for you to be alone out there." Sebastian explained, as the pink haired princess ignored him and kept walking away. "Lady Bloom!"

"Not now, Sebastian." Bloom finally said, before running off with her vampire speed.

A few minutes has passed while Bloom kept running away from her problems and to get away from Kuran Manor. Bloom couldn't get the mental picture of Kaname and Yuki sharing a vampire kiss, and laying down on the couch with half of their clothes on the floor.

She thought that her dreams with Kaname were coming true. She can see herself married to him, having a few pureblooded children while ruling the vampire society together, but now… She felt used by her now ex-fiance.

While slowly down, Bloom can now feel the heavy raindrops taking away her tears that were running down her face as she decided to look up at the now darken sky.

Knowing that her true life as a pureblood princess must come with consequences about her life after leaving the next King of the Vampire Society. She could be marry off to someone else that she'd barely even knows and could be used once again. Maybe, she'll be disowned by the society and become ex-princess to disappoint her mother.

"Please Father… If you can hear me. Help me out of this hell." Bloom whispered, hoping that her late father, Sora Sakurakoji can hear his only daughter's prayer. The pink haired princess decided to sit down underneath a large oak tree while using her nature abitles to created a large tree branch to cover herself from the rain above her.

Knowing that the mud and rain will get her green and black leaf lace dress flirty, Bloom didn't care at the moment as she decided to pull her knees close to her chest, hugging them tightly. Bloom cried to herself for only a few minutes later until she fallen asleep in the rain.

While Bloom was deeply sleeping, she didn't hear the engine of a black luxury car nearby as it made it stop, nearby while hearing one of the doors opening and closing with the sound of an umbrella going up...

* * *

 **I named this chapter after the song by Sia from off of the Fifty Shades Darker album, which I have on my phone to listen to all the time.**

 **I might write that one-shot when Hanabusa and Bloom had their true first kiss at the soiree party in the Vampire Knight Guilty anime.**

 **Will Bloom be able to get pass everything that has happened to her? Who was that in the black luxury car? What will happen in the next chapter?**


	3. Aido Manor

**Earlier...**

 **~Kaname's POV~**

 _I stare at the perfect china tea cup filled with warm rose tea that Mother and Father keep after so many years. Sitting down in my own throne like chair, I've started to think about my dear rose who decided to betrayed my heart in the first place._

 _I had a familiar feeling in my heart that Bloom was going to run off. The way her sapphire blue eyes widened and close tightly to cover the fact she was crying in front of me made me felt how heartbroken she was at first. but how… Just tell how Bloom. How can you fallen in love with such a lower class vampire like Aido when I'm supposed to be the key to your heart?_

 _"Kaname-sama?"_

 _I heard the voice of my trusted servant, Serien as she appear next to me waiting to hear my instructions._

 _"It seems that the rain will be pouring down soon. Shall I search for Bloom-sama?" Serien asks me a question, whether or not to start a search party for Bloom. The rain will be here soon and Bloom is out there in the world without anyone knowing where she is. Not even tracking down her vanilla, strawberry and cherry blossom scent which I love dearly. Or trying to save such a rare treasure in my heart._

 _I sigh quiet, before standing up from my red throne like chair as Serien stood next to me, waiting on my answer._

 _"Bring Yuki to me. I have a few words for her." I told Serien before she bowed gracefully and headed off to get my sister who's still down in the basement, hidden away from the world._

 _"Kaname-sama?" Yuki said as I slip on my black trench coat once Serien return back with her, before looking back at my sister._

 _"I will be out for a while, looking for your cousin. Stay in the basement and start studying for this week test." I inform her, before heading towards the front foyer of the manor… until I heard Yuki coming closer to me with the sound of clicking heel against the marble floor. What a stubborn girl she is. Will she ever listen. "I though I've told you to go back downstairs. Don't fool around, Yuki." I told her, showing a stern warning without looking back at her cinnamon brown color eyes she'd possessed from Mother._

 _"But Kaname-sama, let me go with you. I feel like this is all my fault when I let you have my blood." Yuki explained, hugging me from behind before I nodded to Serien to stand outside and wait for me._

 _"Yuki, none of this is not your fault." I answered. "I couldn't control myself when it comes to bloodlust. It's part of being a vampire and you should learn from that once getting used to this form. But now…" I explained, before turning around to face my sister and placing my hands on her arms. "I must find your cousin and apologize to her for my selfish needs. She's the only one who I love so dearly along with you as my sister. Not my lover, Yuki. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand."_

 _Then I suddenly heard thunder crashing loudly, before looking back at the greying area from inside._

 _"I must go find her now, before the rain gets impenetrable. Head back down to the basement and wait for me." I inform her once more, before placing a kiss on top of her beautiful brunette brown locks, smelling the scent of vanilla and jasmine. Once I turn away from her, I started heading towards the doors before stopping._

 _"By the way. No honorifics, dear Yuki." I stated towards Yuki, before leaving with looking back at her._

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**

Slowly opening her eyes, Bloom realizes that she wasn't outside in the cold dripping rain, crying out her sorrows. The pink haired princess can feel a warm white comforter covering her small body, along with a soft pillows and mattress against her head and back. Staring at the ceiling for a few more seconds, Bloom turn her face slowly towards the left to see the light of a table lamp only illuminating the room, before using her arm to remove the comforter.

"Where am I?" Bloom questioned herself as she slid her legs off of the bed, before seeing her own clothes laying against the white chair in the corner. She turned confused at first, before looking at her own body with her own sapphire blue eyes and they widened in shock to see that she'd wore a pair of green silk button up pajamas. "And what am I wearing? I'm not a boy." She questioned herself before hearing a knock on the door and stare at it for a few seconds to see a maid through it with her vampire eyes. "Uh… come in." She said loudly, before the door finally open and a maid with fair skin, short black and red traditional ombre hair and greyish blue eyes

"Hello, Lady Bloom. I'm Sana Nishimura, the Aido's trusted maid." She greeted while placing down a silver tray of warm teapot with a cup and saucer, along with a small bottle of honey.

"The Aido's? How did I ended up here? Last I remember being here was before I went on my trip to America, but the truth is that I was outside in the rain." Bloom explained, before hugging her legs close to her chest.

"The youngest child of the Aido family found you out there in the rain." Sana explained, now standing next her. "He told me to take care of you, until you are back on your feet, Lady Bloom. And Lord Aido wishes to see you in the lounge room, since he hasn't had a conversation with you in over four years."

"Well… since I haven't seen Nagamichi-san in a while. I might as well go downstairs then." Bloom said, before she stood from the bed until Sana stopped her from moving. "Is there something wrong, Sana?" She questioned, looking up at the same matching sapphire blue eyes.

"You must look your best, Lady Bloom. Are you sure that you wish to go downstairs wearing Lord Hanabusa's night clothes?" Sana questioned as Bloom sat back down on the bed, before the pink haired princesses showed a shock face with white eyes. "Princess? Are you alright?" She questioned once she noticed Bloom's quietness.

Once Bloom snap out her shock state of mind, Sana gave her a cup of warm tea before drawing out a fresh steaming bubble bath with the scent of rose, pink peony, apple blossom and soft musk. As Bloom relaxes in the warm water with her eyes closed, all of her worries felt disappearing while being alone in the bathroom.

Even though she went through so much from losing her father, before becoming a cursed pureblood princess, losing her aunt and uncle, and even executing her power hungry uncle who came back from regenerating 10 years later. But for now, Bloom wanted to move on away from past, knowing that Kaname broken her heart and doesn't know what would happen if she sees him again or Yuki.

After getting out of the claw foot bathtub, Bloom saw a pale blue sleeveless lace 50's swing dress that a pale pink bow around the waist along with a pair of pink ballet shoes. Smiling at the dress, Bloom loved the beautiful dress before getting dressed and putting her waist length cherry blossom pink hair up in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon.

Leaving out of the guest bedroom, Bloom was amazed of how beautiful the Aido Manor look different with a bright French type style wallpaper after the many years while walking out down the hallway, before reaching towards the grand stairs.

"Hello?" Bloom called out as she climb down the stairs.

"Right this way, Lady Bloom." Sana stated, as Bloom noticed the Level C maid at the bottom of the stairs, before leading the pink haired princess towards the lounge room.

But the pink haired princess stop moving her feet and Sana kept walking towards the lounge room where Lord Nagamichi Aido were waiting on the Princess of Sakurakoji family to join them.

Bloom stare up at the large portrait of the Aido family, as a smile appear on her face to see Nagamichi, his late wife, Kanna along with Hanabusa, Tsukiko and even the two other Aido daughters. She can see them as the perfect family from the over the years when she visits them along with her mother. Looking down at the small picture frames, Bloom lifted up one of them as it showed a childhood photo of her and Hanabusa smiling while standing outside of Aido Manor.

"It has been so long to see such a smiling face upon a pureblood princess like you, Bloom-hime." Nagamichi Aido's voice surprises the pink haired princess as she placed the photo back down, before turning towards him.

"Nagamichi-san. It's so great to see you again." Bloom stated, having her hands clasped in front of her while showing her smile.

"Please come join me." Nagamichi said, before leading Bloom towards the warm lounge room where a toasty fireplace gave the room warmth.

Bloom kept quiet, before sitting down on the royal blue loveseat in front of Nagamichi who sat down in a lounge chair.

"So, how are you, princess?" Nagamichi questioned.

"I… I've been better. I'm learning more on how to be a proper princess to run my role in the society." Bloom answered. "Anyway, how are you, Nagamichi-san?"

"Everything has changed around here as you tell tell, Bloom-hime. I'm not sure if we will have a stronger society after what Kaname did and as for Ichio-

"Wait… Kaname? What does he have to do with this?" Bloom questioned, stopping Nagamichi when he heard her ex-fiance's name.

"Haven't you heard? A few weeks ago, members of the society and including Ichio, Takuma's grandfather were all murdered. Some say that it was all Kaname-sama's wrong doing. But Ichio is another story, we haven't seen his grandson in a while now to come up with the true facts." Nagamichi explained. "All we know is that Takuma and Kaname-sama both left the academy to do their dirty deeds, since my son spoke up… which is very strange of him."

"Your son loves to speak. He even defend me when Ichio touch me." Bloom explained.

"What a brave son I have." Nagamichi said.

"Yes… he is brave. But speaking of Kaname, I have some bad news to share." Bloom explained.

"Speak no more, Bloom-hime. My son already told me." Nagamichi stated, before Bloom looked up at him. "I don't know how Kaname-sama could ever do this to you. The society can see you two as our king and queen, bringing two families together. But now after his infidelity with his sister, I see how heartbroken you are, Princess."

"Yes… But I want to move on. I just can't see myself being with him anymore, Nagamichi-san." Bloom explained. "Even though we are engaged to be married ever since I was born into this world, I hate to break off this engagement and don't listen to what Kaname-itoko-sama has to say in this. But I'm willing to do that. I just don't know how my mother is going to react to this."

"I'm sure that your mother will understand your feelings, Bloom-hime." Nagamichi said, before seeing Sana standing underneath the doorway. "But for now, Sana made arrangements to have dinner set in the dining room, while your mother is on her way with my son to escort you back home to Sakurakoji Manor."

"Maybe, a bite to eat could cheer me up." Bloom stated, before standing up from the loveseat. "What are we having?" She questioned Sana.

"For dinner, decided to make tomato soup with small grilled cheese rolls, along with a fruit salad bowl." Sana explained the main course, as a smile appear on Bloom's face.

" _Those are my favorites… But how? Whenever Kaname brings me dinner, he doesn't remember. Who remembers my favorite childhood dish when I was such a small girl?"_ Bloom thought to herself, before she and Nagamichi were lead towards the dining room area by Sana Nishimura.

In the cold heavy rainfall, Kaname and Serien kept searching for any track of Bloom or even felt her presence nearby. Stepping in small rain puddles and mud trails, Serien manages to find a white damp handkerchief that was left behind in the rain and also smell the scent of the pink haired princess on it along with a different scent.

"Kaname-sama." Serien called out, as he walked toward her to see handkerchief in her hand before taking it into his own.

He can definitely smell the beautiful scent of Bloom on it, but a different scent through him off. Staring at the handkerchief for a few seconds as small raindrops started to dampen the cloth, Kaname recognize the masculine scent of none other then Hanabusa Aido.

"She's at Aido Manor." He stated, before tossing it into the rain puddle. "With him."

* * *

 **Hey, guys, somehow I'm back with this story, since I haven't even update a Vampire Knight story in so long. I tried my best to do a Kaname's Point Of View, since a few have requested it.**

 **Plus I even added Nagamichi into the story, but I'm probably having a small problem with him and maybe one of the Aido sister's. I do have the official fanbook, but it doesn't say anything about them. Is there anyway that I can make them better, or this is alright? Give me your thoughts and good review on this chappie!**

 **What would happen in the next chapter?**


End file.
